Adáptate o muere
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Instintos: difíciles, duros, persitentes y problemáticos. La vida se distorsiona vista des de los ojos de un tiburón...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hola! Uff! Cuánto tiempo sin escribir por aquí, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estrenar la sección de SS! Bueno, esta serie de historias están basadas en mi el re-make de Street Sharks (SS Genetic Wars) el cual desarrollo básicamente en cómic. La história está algo cambiada, la ambientación es más adulta (no tan infantil), el diseño es distinto y está ambientada en una Fission City pre y post la Guerra Genética.**

**Podeis encontrar más información acerca del re-make en mi página de Deviantart : .com/**

**#01**

Nunca tuve madera de líder; ni tampoco quise tenerla. Simplemente creía que no la necesitaba, que alguien ya daba las órdenes por mi y si la gente de mi alrededor decidía obedecerlas era porque lo creían correcto o porque les obligaban a ello. Yo nunca quise obligar a nada y mucho menos pretender que mis acciones siempre fueran correctas. Pero hubo tiempos de cambios, y lo que yo quisiera poco tenía que ver con lo que debía hacer; de pronto me di cuenta de que la voluntad no vale nada en tiempos de guerra. Fue el deber lo que me obligó a levantar la cabeza cuando el resto no lo hizo, aunque eso pudiera llegar a destruirme.

**Hola, soy John Bolton, y ésta es sólo una parte de mi historia.**

Supongo que mucha gente aseguraría que el color de la vida depende de los ojos que la observan. Des de mi posición de científico siempre me ha parecido una soberana estupidez; pues os aseguro que el cambio cromático de un globo ocular a otro no tienen nada que ver con lo desgraciado o feliz que seas. Aún y así, ahora puedo aseguraros que nadie – ni quién dijo esa frase por primera vez, ni yo mismo – había visto la vida des de los ojos de un tiburón. A pesar de que las diferencias a simple vista son ínfimas – aún sigo calzando mis inseparables iris de color café – el conjunto en sí es, si más no, curioso. Soy capaz de ver más, de intuir mucho más de lo que observo y de ir más allá en lo que veo. Capaz de percibir el aura – si así puedo llamarlo – de los que me rodean, los sentimientos dejan de ser tabús para mi: su miedo, su histeria, sus dudas… son las emociones que percibo con más facilidad. Emociones que me permiten analizar y predecir en milésimas cual será su próxima conducta, su próximo comportamiento. Su próximo paso en falso, si lo preferís. Cosas de un depredador, supongo.

Debo añadir que dicha capacidad resultó inquietante, tanto para mi cómo para el resto de mis hermanos. Después de nuestra mutación cada uno tuvo que enfrentarse a su nueva identidad con sus propios medios, pues cada uno pareció recibir una debilidad – o una virtud – distinta, pero sólo por el hecho de ser tiburones compartimos muchas otras y, aseguro, no fue fácil hacerse a ellas.

La hiperactividad típica de los escualos y, por ende, la falta de sueño nos confundían. Aún recuerdo que Streex pasó semanas durmiendo a deshoras, incapaz de recuperar la percepción del tiempo y de saber cuándo amanecía y cuando se ponía el sol. Se paseaba histérico de un lado a otro del sótano en el que nos alojamos durante los primeros meses, como si fuera un león enjaulado. Recuerdo haberle oído gritar de agonía en más de una ocasión, quejándose por no poder parar, por no poder descansar, por sentir la necesidad imperiosa de moverse, correr. Aseguraba que la respiración se le aceleraba si se quedaba quieto; y eso le mataba.

Jab , esa parte, la llevó mucho mejor. A causa de sus constantes salidas nocturnas y su habilidad para trasnochar cuándo aún era humano, supo canalizar su hiperactividad hacia la agresividad. Eso sí fue un problema…Fue imposible tratar con él las primeras semanas. Se encerró, sólo salía para comer y le costó volver a hablar. Recuerdo sentarme junto a él durante horas, esperando que me dirigiera la palabra en algún momento, preguntando, indagando, incluso provocando…Soy consciente de que para él acostumbrarse a su aspecto le resultó mucho más duro que a los demás, y su carácter – ya de por si problemático – no le ayudó en nada. Necesitó encontrarse en una situación límite, en una emergencia que le obligó a reaccionar y salir de esa pequeña burbuja de odio y rencor en la que se había encerrado a sí mismo. Una emergencia que nos mantuvo a todos en vilo: Slamu.

Un día cualquiera, simplemente empezó a vomitar. Al principio pensé que podía deberse a los nervios de la situación, a la tensión a la que se había visto sometido con nuestra mutación, nuestra fuga, búsqueda y captura y posterior encierro en el sótano de la tienda de Bends. Creí que simplemente era una reacción a todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero la cosa se volvió más problemática cuándo enfermó. Su estómago no aceptaba nada y su nuevo metabolismo necesitaba ingerir grandes cantidades de alimentos. El apetito era constante y el hambre fuerte – durante los primeros días todos sufrimos una necesidad imperiosa y casi enfermiza de comer a todas horas, poco a poco y cada uno a su manera, logramos controlarlo – pero él no. Al final acabó en cama y yo me destrocé los nervios y me devané los sesos tratando de buscar una solución.

Reconozco que fueron momentos difíciles; demasiado, tal vez. Me sentía el único pilar derecho de toda la familia, tenía mis hombros a punto de derrumbarse por todo el peso que estaba soportando en aquellos momentos; un peso que nunca quise y que nunca antes tuve que llevar. A pesar de haber sido siempre el hermano mayor nunca me caractericé por ser un tipo familiar, yo tenía mi vida y mis hermanos la suya y hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de necesitar mi ayuda y consejo – si es que alguna vez lo necesitaron.

De pronto me vi sumergido en un mundo que desconocía. La desaparición de nuestro padre me empujó a adquirir – a la fuerza – su rol, y no estaba preparado para ello. Yo no estaba preparado para dar órdenes y mis hermanos tampoco querían cumplirlas. Estaba perdido, desubicado y completamente desesperado.

Algo empezó a agolparse en mi interior. Me pesaba, me molestaba y hasta me dolía. Todos aquellos nuevos sentidos - que yo había logrado controlar a la perfección y que habían sido causa de la perdición de mis hermanos - me atacaron de golpe. Recuerdo haber estado una semana sin dormir. Tampoco lo necesité. Slamu estaba tirado en la cama y yo – con mi carrera de física y bioquímica – me sentía incapaz de poder ayudarle. Entré en un estado de sopor hiper alertado. Despierto, atento, controlando las puertas y salidas, y los movimientos. Los movimientos de todo lo que me rodeaba. A causa del stress que estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos mis sensores se dispararon; seguía los movimientos de Bends por la tienda, justo encima de mi. Los de él, los de los clientes que entraban y salían, un poco más allá el de los coches y transeúntes de la calle, animales, bicicletas…nada se me escapaba, cualquier tipo de gesto, torsión o golpe que emanase vibración en el suelo era detectado por mi radar y canalizado de manera directa y exasperante a mi cerebro. Mi sistema nervioso no supo controlarlo, me sentía incapaz de filtrarlo y mucho menos de gestionar tanta información a la vez. Me recuerdo ahí, sentado, rígido tras días de no dormir y con la vista clavada al frente mientras seguía los pasos de cientos de personas que hacían sus vidas encima de mi. Streex se paseaba por la habitación cómo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, de un lado a otro, continuamente, sin detenerse y había adquirido el extraño tic nervioso de sacar y esconder constantemente sus uñas retráctiles; ese silbido me mataba, me estaba torturando. Ese sonido se mezcló con sus pasos, con los de Bends, con los de la otra gente, con el rugir de los motores, con otras vibraciones que percibía…todo se me hizo incontrolable y estallé.

Fue casi de repente y sin aviso previo, Streex recibió un puñetazo en el costado de su cara. Se tambaleó y permaneció apoyado en uno de los muebles, observándome, con los músculos en tensión y las garras clavadas en la madera detrás de sí. No dijo nada. Recuerdo el dolor de cabeza y el de mi puño palpitando por el golpe. Me derrumbé de nuevo en el mismo asiento y empecé a gritar rodeando mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Simplemente no podía con eso. Estuve tratando de esconderlo todo: mis propios males, mis instintos, mis sentidos, mis incomodidades… mi yo tiburón. Lo había reprimido todo para tratar de solucionar todo aquello que atormentaba a mis hermanos pequeños: la hiperactividad de Streex, la rabia y la pérdida del habla de Jab, la enfermedad de Slamu…todo. Me había volcado tanto en ellos que había olvidado por completo que ya no era humano y que yo también tenía mis propios problemas internos a los que adaptarme. Esa anulación de mis sentidos durante tantas semanas pareció florecer de golpe con el stress que me provocó la situación.

Grité todo lo que pude. Rogando que mis sensores se apagasen o que pudieran desconectarse cómo si de un radar corriente se tratara. Pero no había manera. Las vibraciones seguían golpeándome la cabeza cómo bloques de hierro, los olores de toda la casa se me acumulaban entregándome más información, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido pidiéndome actividad. Movimiento. Hambre. Sonidos. Olores. Movimientos otra vez…

-Es la carne - la voz de Jab retumbó en mis oídos y, por un momento, mi sensor se apagó. Silencio. Calma. Por fin. Abrí los ojos, relajado. Lo repitió otra vez. - La carne es su problema… -su voz me sonaba tan cercana y a la vez tan distante…tantas semanas sin escucharle se me habían hecho eternas y esa frase pareció devolverme a la serenidad anterior.

En algún momento de mi desesperada y encarnizada lucha interior, Jab había aparecido en la sala. Calmado, con el deje de indiferencia que le caracterizaba, permanecía apoyado en la puerta. No preguntó, no dijo nada más. Se marchó a su encierro de nuevo.

Todos caímos en la cuenta. La variante de tiburón en la que mi hermano Slamu había sido mutado no era carnívora. Perdidos por nuestro frenesí a la hora de alimentarnos y cayendo en ávido tópico acerca de la alimentación de los escualos no nos percatamos de ello y Slamu había estado tratando de ingerir carne cómo solía hacerlo cuando aún era humano. Su cuerpo se la rechazó intoxicándole. Mi hermano pequeño, hábil carnívoro durante la mayor parte de su vida – humana – tuvo que volverse vegetariano para poder sobrevivir.

Es extraño cómo ahora, después de tantos años, recuerdo todas estas escenas con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara; escenas caóticas, momentos tensos, dolorosos en su mayoría – tanto física como psíquicamente – y de gran importancia en nuestras vidas. El inicio de un viaje, de una nueva vida. Un inicio escabroso y difícil que nos descubrió partes de nosotros que ni siquiera sabíamos conocer; que no queríamos conocer.

Nunca quise ser un líder, pero sé que puedo serlo y, lo más importante aún: debo serlo. Seguiré levantando la cabeza, aunque eso pueda llegar a destruirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Seguiré actualizando ;-)<strong>

**Kska's OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**#02**

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Estaba allí de pie, tratando de incorporarse apoyándose a la pared del callejón. Hilos de sangre le resbalaban des de la sien y la comisura; aún y así sonreía, aún y así me retaba… ¿cómo se atrevía?

Deseé que se incorporara de una vez, "arriba, vamos, levántate" pensé. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, la adrenalina me daba calambres en las venas. Mantenía los músculos en tensión, los puños en frente de mi, la mirada fija. Esperando, paciente.

Volvió a moverse, finalmente se incorporó adoptando una pose defensiva. Se atrevió a sonreírme de nuevo. Temblé de rabia. Ya no pude esperar más. Ataqué

Todo fue muy rápido, más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y creedme, si por mi fuera lo hubiera alargado eternamente… conseguí colocarle los golpes sin que los viera venir. Su cuerpo se mecía de un lado al otro del callejón cómo si fuera un pelele sin vida, trataba de cubrirse pero no lo conseguía.

Me sentía estupendamente, enfermizo, emocionado, deseando que el pobre desgraciado durase en pie más tiempo del que le sería aconsejable. Yo no sudaba, des de la mutación el sudor era algo que aparecía en contadas ocasiones, en esfuerzos muy extremos. El hombre que tenía en frente de mi, por el contrario, estaba empapado; su rostro me indicaba que le quedaba poco para caer rendido al suelo.

Cómo lo echaba de menos… cuál había sido mi sorpresa al percatarme de que mi visión periférica también había aumentado después de la mutación – a parte de la fuerza y la resistencia. ¡Lo venía necesitando des de hacía tantos días! Sin los guantes los nudillos se me resentían más y a esas alturas notaba cada uno de los golpes cómo punzadas que me recorrían hasta el codo. Pero me daba igual:

-Jab… - él siempre estaba ahí. Detrás de mi, una sombra al inicio del callejón, un inmóvil vigilante que esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa cruzándole la cara. Paciente, tranquilo. Nunca participaba, sólo controlaba mis excesos. Me dejaba hacer cómo un padre suelta a un niño en un parque. Observaba y me detenía cuando lo consideraba necesario. O cuándo yo no podía detenerme – Jab, ya es suficiente.

Me detuve en seco. Solté el cuello de la camisa por el cual había estado sosteniendo a ese desgraciado y cayó al suelo cómo un peso muerto, con el cuerpo fláccido. Sólo estaba desmayado, podía notar su respiración vibrando y hasta el gorgoteo de la sangre que se agolpaba en sus venas para salir por sus heridas. Me giré para sonreír a Moby, estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza para destensar mis músculos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa:

-Vámonos a casa, tengo hambre – le dije mientras él sacaba el teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia.

**Hola, soy Clint Bolton, y esta es sólo una parte de mi jodida historia.**

No me hizo ni puta gracia. Imagino que a nadie en mi situación se la haría, quiero decir…¿un tiburón? Venga hombre… Pero sí, ocurrió. Y sufrí lo insufrible, os lo puedo asegurar. No es nada fácil tener que adaptarte a un nuevo aspecto después de casi 25 años teniendo y cuidando el tuyo propio. Si la mutación en sí - ese maldito proceso de cambio que duró apenas unos escasos minutos- ya fue dolorosamente inaguantable, el proceso que vino después aún fue más difícil. Músculos, huesos, órganos, todo, hasta el dedo meñique del pie, duele. Los primeros días después del cambio apenas podíamos movernos, era cómo haber estado haciendo deporte intenso durante horas cuándo no estás acostumbrado a ello. Insufrible. Pero lo peor era después, lo peor es ese día en el que por fin sales del shock inicial y todo deja de estar teñido con una extraña neblina que hace que pienses que estás soñando. Ahora sabes que es real, que estás despierto… y decides mirarte al espejo.

No volví a mirar mi reflejo en días, no me dejé ver en semanas, no hablé en meses y no me acepté en años. Ni siquiera me atrevería a afirmar que por fin me he aceptado; tal vez la Guerra Genética ha facilitado las cosas, el ver a más mutantes por ahí y saber que yo soy uno de los pocos agraciados Mutantes de 1era clase me resulta más…sencillo.

Después de aquellos primeros asquerosos años de encierro, de oscuridad, de furtividad y clandestinidad por fin podíamos salir a la luz. Andar por la calle cómo antes, frecuentar los locales que solíamos, volver a entrenar… quería volver a entrenar; el Valetudo lo había sido todo para mi:

-Nos aceptarán, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué remedio les queda?- me contestó Moby encogiéndose de hombros – con la Ley de los Derechos Mutantes tan próxima, no pueden rechazarnos del club. Yo he pasado la selección cómo profesor de la universidad. – Verdad. Era un santo cabrón, se propuso enseñar Filosofía en la universidad cómo medio para que los nuevos mutantes se atrevieran a seguir yendo a clase, después de todo el profesor sería mitad orca… - volverán a aceptarnos en el Club de Valetudo. Seguro.

-Éramos buenos- se me encogía el corazón cuándo pensaba en los torneos, los entrenamientos, las salidas nocturnas con los compañeros del equipo, las peleas…fracasé en mis estudios, pero triunfé en la lucha. Papá nunca lo aprobó, pero por aquél entonces poco me importaba lo que mi padre considerase que estaba bien o mal.

- Pero se te acabó el pelear en la calle – Moby me lanzó una mirada con cierto reproche. Sé que en realidad me tenía envidia, a él le gustaba meterse en alguna que otra trifulca callejera tanto cómo a mi, pero debido a su inminente ingreso en la Universidad de Fission cómo profesor no era recomendable para su futuro laboral. – el club no lo aceptaría, se te acabó el rollo justiciero.

-Los de la BAM no cuentan…- gruñí con la vista al frente mientras seguíamos andando por las calles desiertas. La BAM, la Brigada Anti Mutantes; el mayor grupo xenófobo y racista des de la Guerra Genética. Un grupo extra oficial, militarizado y jerarquizado, formado por el populacho de todas clases que comparte un odio común contra los mutantes. La maldita BAM de los cojones; humanos que habían resultado inmunes al virus P (así es cómo lo llamaban los medios al virus de Paradigma) y protestaban por su soberanía y superioridad por encima de todos aquellos que mutaron. Violentos y atrincherados habían estado perpetrando ataques continuos en los últimos años, y más ahora con la inminente aprobación de la Ley de los Derechos Mutantes de Fission City…

El desgraciado que había quedado tirado cómo un muñeco de trapo en el callejón era, ni más ni menos, un militante de la BAM; así lo anunciaba su camiseta, así lo delató su mirada y así lo demostró cuándo escupió a mis pies al cruzarnos por la calle.

Moby andaba a mi lado mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Empezó a reírse:

-Sigues teniendo ese escupitajo en la bota.

-¡Mierda! – trastabillé y sólo por hacerlo rabiar traté de limpiarlo con su pantalón, pero fue rápido y se apartó de un brinco.

- Quieto ahí fiera – anduvo de espaldas delante de mi aún con las manos en sus bolsillos – mejor déjatelo de trofeo, no queda tan mal.

-Claro, el verde moco hace conjunto con mis ojos…maldita sea – tuve que contentarme con raspar la bota contra la primera farola que encontré.

De repente algo pasó silbando en el aire entre Moby y yo. La botella se estrelló en el suelo unos metros delante de nosotros. Ambos nos giramos incrédulos, buscando el origen. La silueta de un grupo de hombres se recortaba en la escasa luz de las farolas que quedaban a sus espaldas. Estaban allí, quietos, imponentes. Agucé la vista, entre ellos y colgando de los hombros de uno de sus compañeros se encontraba el desgraciado del callejón. Me sorprendí, había logrado recuperar la conciencia mucho antes de lo que creía. Moby y yo nos miramos, de mis ojos pudo descifrar un reproche; debería haber dejado que me ensañara aún más con ese cretino, de manera que aún permanecería en el suelo y no hubiera tenido tiempo de avisar a sus malditos camaradas. Por respuesta Moby sólo se encogió de hombros.

El grupo empezó a avanzar; instintivamente tensé mis músculos otra vez y me concentré. Seis…no, eran siete. Percibía las vibraciones de sus pasos a través del suelo, el olor a sangre del herido me colapsaba el sentido del olfato pero aún y así pude concentrarme y no percibí ni una nota de pólvora; no iban armados, eso era bueno. Todos lucían en sus camisetas o en varios parches cosidos a su ropa el emblema de la BAM.

A medida que avanzaban fui capaz de ver más, de sentir más: odio, decisión, irritabilidad y…miedo, mucho miedo. Sonreí y apreté mis mandíbulas. La sangre volvió a hervirme y mis puños ya estaban cerrados, los músculos tensos, listos para estallar en descargas de adrenalina cuándo fuese necesario, los sentidos – todos – puestos en ellos, sólo para ellos.

Percibí el leve movimiento de Moby a mi lado, se apartaba. Después de tantos años sabía que cuando me encontraba en este estado, era mejor retirarse unos metros. Se apoyó contra el coche más cercano aún con las manos en los bolsillos:

-La última vez…-le rogué con un gruñido sin dejar de mirar al frente. Él suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba al cielo:

-Está bien. Pero date prisa, la ambulancia que he llamado antes no tardará en llegar.

- Bueno, así te ahorrarás otra llamada.

Toda la energía que había acumulado en mi cuerpo se liberó cómo un latigazo, me lancé hacia ellos con voracidad, rapidez e iniciativa. No había tiempo para la vacilación, tampoco para la cobardía y mucho menos para la compasión. Velocidad, fluidez de movimientos, lanzar cada impacto con precisión, rodearles, desagruparles, desarmarles y atacarles uno a uno. Me sentía vivo y ardiente de emoción. Amaba cazar, después de todo no dejo de ser un depredador.

* * *

><p>Reviews pliz! ;-)<p>

Nos vemos en la siguiente!

Kska's OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**#03**

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Un golpe profundo en mi pecho que me obligó, cómo cada mañana, a abrir los ojos. Siempre así, rápido y puntual. Un latido fuerte y certero que me obliga a enderezarme de la cama cómo un resorte, ese escopetazo de salida sólo significa una cosa: empiezan las horas de desvelo.

Me sobé la cara con esa sensación extraña de haber dormido durante semanas, alargué un brazo hacia la mesita de noche en dónde encontré mi teléfono móvil: 5 horas. Esta vez había logrado dormir una hora más de lo que normalmente suelo. Estiré todos mis músculos por encima de mi cabeza antes de levantarme y empezar a vestirme recogiendo prendas de mi ropa esparcidas por toda la habitación.

Dediqué unos últimos minutos a mirarla; seguía allí tumbada, durmiendo plácidamente entre las sábanas desordenadas. En el silencio de la habitación escuchaba perfectamente su respiración al compás del vaivén suave de su pecho. Mientras le apartaba un mechón de la cara volví a pensarlo…."¿cómo coño se llamaba?". Negué con la cabeza mientras agarraba la chaqueta y salía por la puerta de la habitación, "otra vez no…¿cómo puedo siempre olvidarlo?". Me tomé la libertad de agarrar una fruta de la cocina en mi paso hacia la salida del apartamento, le di un primer mordisco y me paralicé:

-¿Pero qué….? ¿quién eres? – su marido estaba de pie en la puerta recién abierta. Humano (posiblemente inmune al virus, no cómo su mujer) mediana edad, algo falto de pelo y con un elegante traje. Se me cayó la manzana de la boca a la vez que él daba un paso adelante- ¿qué haces aquí?

-….¿qué debería contestarte para que me dejarás pasar por esa puerta? – no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Pude ver cómo sus extremidades se volvían rígidas y empecé a percibir el aumento de su presión sanguínea, una vena se hinchó en su cuello y yo, parado cómo un imbécil en el medio del comedor observando la situación cómo si no fuera conmigo. Tenía cierto aire cómico, ¿no?

Se me escapó un bufido que quería ser una carcajada. Ese fue el detonante y el marido se tiró a por mi con la fiereza de un depredador. Hora de ponerse en marcha; desaté la tensión de mis músculos y lo esquivé rodeando de un salto el sofá para aterrizar en la mesa, el siguiente brinco lo dediqué hacia la puerta de salida. Me escabullí cómo pude por el pasillo usando la barandilla del piso para girar en 90º y cambiar mi dirección escaleras abajo.

Percibí movimiento: detrás de mi. Ladeé la cabeza y el jarrón pasó silbando a milímetros para estrellarse en la pared del pasillo, "este tío está loco…". No pude detenerme, siguió corriendo detrás a través de los escalones mientras gritaba cómo un poseso. Empecé a escuchar las puertas del resto de vecinos que se abrían, curiosos. Opté por saltar por el hueco de la escalera, rápido y sencillo – si eres un jugador de Rollerball acostumbrado a los movimientos y golpes ruscos, claro. Caí tres pisos para aterrizar con pesadez, salir corriendo de nuevo y justo esquivar otro objeto contundente que se destrozó en añicos detrás de mi.

La puerta del bloque; luz del sol, gente, aire, coches y él detrás. Que mañana más bonita, no tuve más remedio que seguir corriendo mientras él seguía maldiciendo y la gente se giraba al pasar. Lo que el pobre diablo no sabía era que estaba persiguiendo a un deportista; en un par de manzanas se cansaría y yo podría desayunar tranquilo. En fin, podía ser un buen día.

**Hola, soy Bobby Bolton y esta es sólo una parte de mi historia.**

Cambiar no fue fácil (tampoco considero que en algún momento hayáis creído lo contrario) cambiar fue… agotador. Supongo que no necesito nombrar todo el estado de shock inicial: la confusión, la rabia, la agonía, la torpeza, la locura…ya sabéis, cosas inherentes al hecho de que al cabo de media vida decidan cambiarte de humano a tiburón. Sí nombraré que, a pesar de todo, no me importó el hambre voraz (solía comer desproporcionadamente ya cuándo era humano) tampoco me importó el incremento en la velocidad, la agilidad, la fuerza y la resistencia (siempre he practicado deporte y, seamos sinceros, ¿a quién podría molestarle esa mejora?) así como tampoco me importaron parte de mis nuevos sentidos ( saber todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor sin tener un ojo puesto en ello, sí, mola, y mucho). Sólo hubo tres cosas por las que no volvería a pasar en mi vida: la hiperactividad, la sangre y las garras.

Moverme continuamente era exasperante. Agónico e insoportable. Los músculos me dolían a causa de la transformación reciente y ello provocaba que todo fuera más traumático. Tenía que estar en movimiento. Siempre, sin pausa. Si me detenía notaba cómo la sangre me hervía, me quemaba y se me agolpaba en las sienes repitiéndome el latido de mi corazón cómo si de tambores enormes se tratasen. Agobiante. No podía parar, sentía los pies cansados, doloridos y pesados y tenía que seguir en marcha; encerrado en un lugar pequeño, pasando una y otra vez por el mismo camino, entre los mismos muebles, recorriendo las mismas moquetas. Horrible. Sólo así sentía que todo se calma, notaba cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo disminuía y el tamborileo de mis oídos desaparecía.

Los tiburones no duermen, y si se detienen, se hunden. Necesitan estar continuamente en movimiento….pero yo era mitad humano, y los humanos necesitan dormir. Recuerdo que caí desmayado al cabo de 4 días sin parar de vagabundear sin rumbo por el sótano. Pude dormir sólo durante 2 horas, luego volví a despertarme cómo un resorte y la agónica sensación de muerte en mis venas empezó de nuevo.

Poco a poco fui entrenándome, adaptándome a la sensación, enseñando a mi propio cuerpo a saber estar descansado, quieto; enseñándole también a dormir más, minuto a minuto, día a día, un poco más, paso a paso. Trataba de agotarme físicamente con el Rollerball para caer rendido con la esperanza de dormir por lo menos media hora más de lo que solía. A veces había suerte, y a veces no y el cuerpo entraba en horas de actividad antes de tiempo. A veces lograba echar una siesta, y a veces pasaba días enteros sin dormir. Un caos, una desesperación absurda pero necesaria. Pero conseguí superarlo.

Otro problema fue la sangre…más específicamente la capacidad para detectarla. Una gota, una simple y jodida gotita de sangre de alguien que pudiera haberse hecho un corte, una herida, o simplemente estuviera comiendo la carne demasiado cruda, llegaba a mi su irresistible aroma cómo un rayo que me atacaba directamente al sistema nervioso; me estremecía, me encogía, me atraía como la miel al oso. Era una atracción irresistible, casi morbosa, incluso sexual – me atrevería a decir. Los impulsos que me provocaba el recibir esta información en mi olfato eran animales, un poco incontrolables y – según mis hermanos – casi sádicos. Otra cosita más que me vi obligado a controlar; pues no es muy agradable ir detectando cuándo las mujeres de tu barrio están en período y cuándo no, aunque a veces pueda ser muy útil…

Y, bueno, mis queridas e inseparables garras…sí, vamos, ¡adelante! Es motivo de mofa, lo sé,…."¡mira un tiburón tigre!...!y con garras!". Sí, ¿qué?. Las amo. Ahora no podría vivir sin ellas. A pesar de que sean santo de mi devoción, fue muy difícil – repito- muy difícil saber usarlas. ¿Habéis pensado alguna vez qué músculo deberías forzar, o qué gesto deberíais hacer para sacar unas garras retráctiles en caso de que las tuvierais? Pues ese fue mi problema. Cualquier leve movimiento, cualquier esfuerzo leve con alguna mano, cualquier presión inconsciente en las palmas; salían. A todas horas. Dormía pocas horas y debía de pelearme conmigo mismo, porque me levantaba lleno de arañazos (alguna vez hasta eran profundos). Cogía un brick de leche y lo agujereaba. Agarraba cualquier mueble y lo arañaba. Pegaba algún puñetazo y me apuñalaba en mi propia palma. No las controlaba y su dureza y consistencia me traían problemas. Al cabo del tiempo descubrí que vistiendo guantes se me daba mejor. Por alguna extraña razón la leve presión del tejido en si provocaba que salieran menos. Poco a poco fui adaptándome a ellas; aprendí a sacarlas y esconderlas a mi voluntad, así como también aprendí que en momentos extremos de rabia y tensión acostumbraban a salir por la suya propia.

Pues sí, todos estos cambios pueden parecer útiles, sobre todo cuando llevas media hora corriendo por la calle con un marido cornudo detrás. Al final resultó que el maldito no estaba en tan mala forma cómo creí… Logré perderlo de vista; lo bueno que tiene Fission City es que nunca hay un atasco muy lejos, y lo bueno que tengo yo – entre otras cosas, obviamente – es que en agilidad pocos me ganan. Me dedicaron un par de piropos mal sonantes cuándo me dediqué a saltar por encima de los capós de los coches cómo si de potros de gimnasia se tratasen, pero logré mi objetivo. Un par de calles más abajo ya podía ir camino a casa andando tranquilamente; el cornudo se había perdido entre la muchedumbre del tráfico.

Las miradas de Ripster cuándo entro por la puerta de casa después de haber pasado la noche fuera nunca son muy agradables, pero debe de haber desistido en sermonearme porque lo único que hizo fue volver a deslizar el patín debajo de la moto para seguir manchándose las manos en grasa.

Por fin podría desayunar; la cocina apestaba a verdura – Slamu estaría cocinando - y mi estómago de tiburón se dobló sobre sí mismo al comprobar el interior de la olla en el fuego. A falta de algo caliente que me resultase más apetitoso que unos hierbajos, simplemente agarré la Jarra de la nevera. Mi gran amiga la Jarra de sangre. Sí, es sádico, pero fue una solución cómoda que Rip me propuso para nublar o mis detectores de sangre; no se me dispararían cada dos por tres si tenía alguna que poder beber en casa, así que de vez en cuando un me servía un vaso y me saciaba hasta la próxima comida. A causa de parecer desagradable, Slamu y Jab insistieron en que, al menos, la Jarra no fuera transparente; accedí.

Me crucé con Jab por el pasillo, sólo me dedicó un "Hei" y arrugó la nariz al verme pasar con el vaso. Empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación justo cuando sonó el timbre, tenía unas ganas increíbles de aporrear la Batería así que de un grito mandé a Jab abrir la puerta. Después de gruñirme cuatro malas palabras accedió:

-¡Tú! – me frené a medio escalón del final y me giré. Jab estaba a un lado de la puerta abierta de par en par, y el visitante no era otro que el marido cornudo; sudado, tragando bocanadas de are con dificultad. Increíble… Se me erizaron las escamas y el vaso de sangre me resbaló de las manos cómo me había pasado con la manzana aquella misma mañana. Las escaleras quedaron teñidas de rojo intenso y yo, inmóvil, sólo supe mandarle una mirada furtiva a Jab. Me sonrió cínicamente y se marchó con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza olvidándose, misteriosamente, de cerrar la puerta. Cabrón.

Esa mañana, después de todo, no habría desayuno.


	4. Chapter 4

**#04**

Era ella.

La había visto pasar. Qué lento había sido; ¡demasiado lento! Me había sumergido tanto en el periódico que no fui capaz de levantar la mirada antes. Sólo me había dado tiempo de ver sus ojos marrones pegados al cristal del coche cuándo ya arrancaba.

Estaba parada en el semáforo, sí. Debió de ser eso. El claxon del resto de coches me despertaron de mi ensoñación y consiguieron que levantase la mirada del papel. Se debían de estar quejando porque su coche estaría bloqueando la reanudación de la marcha al aparecer la luz verde… me había visto. Y no sólo eso, además había estado detenida un buen rato justo en frente del banco en el que estaba sentado…justo en frente de mi…un buen rato. Qué estúpido, y qué lento.

Era ella. Seguro, recuerdo esos ojos cómo si los viera cada noche al dormirme. ¡Lo era! Estaba seguro la primera de las dos milésimas que vi su rostro pasar cuando ya arrancaba el motor, y seguía estando seguro cuando ya en marcha ladeó su cara levemente para seguir viéndome…y seguía estando seguro cuando vi su coche, segundos después, ser embestido brutamente en el cruce de caminos por algún desgraciado sin frenos.

El periódico voló de mis manos y casi ni me percaté que embestí a un hombre al salir corriendo del banco. No pensaba en nada, sólo corría. Corría a la misma velocidad de la que ella, hace tiempo, solía ser espectadora. Mi sistema sanguíneo – hiper acelerado por la mutación– se puso en marcha y empezó a bombear; adelanté a la gente, trastabillé entre ellos, salté por encima de los matorrales cruzando el parque mientras un grupo de curiosos ya empezaba a arremolinarse no muy lejos del golpe.

Allí estaba el coche; volcado sobre el arcén con algunas de sus ruedas aún en movimiento por la inercia. Frené el ritmo; esa imagen me asustó y quedé trotando sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al siniestro. La gran explosión que hubo a continuación me hizo frenar y cubrirme la cara. Segundos después estaba corriendo de nuevo en la misma dirección.

**Hola, soy Cooper Bolton y ésta es solo una parte de mi historia.**

Podría recordar muchas cosas de los días que precedieron a nuestra mutación, de algún modo extraño lo que más recuerdo son mis manos; la imagen de mis manos superpuesta al techo de lo que fue mi habitación mientras sujetaban ese anillo. Solía pasarme muchas horas contemplándolas, tumbado en la cama, embobado, pensativo, callado y muerto de hambre. No sé porqué pero me despertaron una extraña admiración, supongo que era la manera más accesible de comprobar constantemente que sí, que definitivamente había mutado; habían cambiado tanto que el anillo que ella me regaló se veía extrañamente ridículo entre mis dedos.

Sé que estuve enfermo varios días – intoxicación, me comentó Jab – por culpa de mis hábitos alimenticios, y también sé que el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo no era sólo por el hambre. Había doblado mi tamaño, literalmente, de modo que tanto mis músculos cómo mis huesos debieron de sufrir cambios radicales; cambios lo suficientemente importantes como para que me resultase doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Ahora ya, después de tantos años, recuerdo todos estos detalles como si estuvieran cubiertos por un tupido velo; cómo si de alguna manera mi mente hubiese decidido eliminarlos, vetarlos de mi memoria para evitarme esos recuerdos; y únicamente me había dejado el mal sabor de boca y la imagen imborrable de mis manos alzadas delante de mi jugueteando incansablemente con el anillo dorado.

Después de estos agrios primeros momentos, sólo vino el adaptarse. Por suerte no tuve muchas complicaciones. No había adquirido el carácter depredador de mis hermanos, por lo que ni la sangre, ni la hiperactividad, ni la violencia fueron detalles que controlar por mi parte. Mi instinto sensorial también era débil, Ripster era capaz de detectar el movimiento de una hormiga debajo de sus pies mientras yo apenas podía saber si alguien se me acercaba por la espalda. Siempre creí que me había tocado la peor parte… en cierto modo seguía siendo Cooper, pero en otro cuerpo de morfología distinta. Agradecí al saber que mi resistencia y, sobre todo mi fuerza, se habían visto aumentadas hasta niveles casi heroicos. Podía levantar pesos que ninguno de mis hermanos soñaría en mover.

La comida tampoco resultó un problema importante – fuera de las complicaciones iniciales. La carne; su olor, su textura, el recuerdo de su sabor…pronto empezó a darme náuseas. Hasta el mero hecho de ver a mis hermanos comer me asqueaba. Los primeros días prefería comer solo, tanto para evitarme a mi el mal rato cómo para evitarles a ellos el tener que oler mis verduras.

Maduré. Lo sé. Fue forzado y antes de tiempo, pero inevitablemente maduré. Después de los primeros meses de la mutación y viendo el mundo al que nos teníamos que enfrentar nosotros solos comprendí que no había lugar para sueños, ya no. No había lugar para tonterías, ni para bobadas y mucho menos para caprichos. Mi inminente entrada a la universidad se vio eclipsada por la mutación y todos los problemas que siguieron después me quitaron todos los pájaros de la cabeza. Inconscientemente dejé de ser un muchacho para convertirme en adulto. Mi paradigma de la vida había cambiado por completo:

-¿Por qué ya no sonríes?

-¿Qué es lo que me tiene que hacer gracia, Jab?

-No lo sé… a veces creo que perdimos a Cooper aquél día…

-Eso es más que obvio.

Algunos de mis hermanos se dieron cuenta antes que otros; ya no me podían tratar cómo a un niño (y no sólo porque les sacase dos cabezas y abultase el doble que ellos) si no porque, definitivamente Coop ya no estaba allí. Sólo estaba Slamu, pese a quien le pese. La única cosa que seguía atándome a mi antiguo yo restaba colgada de mi cuello; el ahora pequeño anillo dorado.

Curiosamente, de todas las cosas que he poseído en mi vida, ese objeto es el que menos valor tiene. Me fue entregado por una desconocida; una chica morena, de ojos color chocolate, que solía estar presente en todos y cada uno de mis partidos de Rugby del instituto. Al principio ni me percaté de su presencia, pero día tras día iba viendo su cara entre el escaso público, incluso en algunos entrenamientos. Siempre creí que estaba ahí por otra persona, o incluso que sería familiar de algunos de mis compañeros. Pero no era así. A veces me sorprendía a mi mismo alzando la vista hacia la grada para buscarla, ella simplemente se encogía en su asiento y desviaba la mirada. Dos días antes de mi mutación bajó al campo después del entrenamiento. Pasé delante de ella creyendo que la cosa no iba conmigo – aunque no pude evitar echarle una ojeada ahora que la tenía tan cerca -, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me agarró del brazo para detenerme. Una sonrisa y una mirada cálida con aquellos inmensos ojos de color chocolate:

-Sigue siempre corriendo así – me entregó el anillo en mano y se fue.

Creí que había conseguido una admiradora y que probablemente, en poco tiempo, sería algo más. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera volver a cruzar palabra con ella la mutación nos atrapó a mi y a mis hermanos. El tiempo pasó, otras cosas me ocuparon la cabeza, cosas más serias, más importantes, más tristes… y empezó la Guerra Genética de Paradigma. Al igual que mucha gente, ella pasó a ser un nombre perdido, una cara más entre la multitud, una identidad sin importancia entre cientos de afectados, cientos de mutados… y cientos de fallecidos por inadaptación al virus…

Simplemente no volví a saber nada de ella y, cómo un imbécil, durante los últimos años me había aferrado a ese anillo cómo si de mi propia vida se tratase; mi última conexión con lo que fui…con ella.

"Sigue corriendo" me repetía a mi mismo. Con todas mis fuerzas me fui acercando peligrosamente a la bola de fuego en la que se había convertido el coche en llamas. Nadie osaba acercarse, todos miraban expectantes a una distancia prudencial. Sirenas. Ya se oían las sirenas de la policía, el sonido rebotaba vertiginosamente entre los altos edificios de la ciudad. Imposible saber si vienen o si van, imposible saber si tardarán mucho en llegar…

Aparté a la gente de un empujón y salté por encima de un coche mientras alguien me gritaba que me detuviera. Vi movimiento dentro del coche. Alguien trataba de arrastrar su cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla; una débil mano apareció rasgando el asfalto con las uñas tratando de jalarse de allí.

Está viva.

La mano desapareció en el interior envuelta en humaredas de polvo negro, las llamas del coche, cada vez más altas, lamían las ramas de un árbol que había quedado peligrosamente cerca. Todo indicaba que una segunda explosión se iba a producir inminentemente.

Alguien trató de agarrarme y me tiró de la camiseta. Conseguí liberarme y seguí mi dirección hacia el coche. Empecé a notar el calor, intenso y pegajoso, mis escamas se encogieron. El humo empezó a rodearme y un soplo de aire desafortunado me hizo tragar más de lo debido; empecé a toser mientras a paso cauteloso seguía acercándome al auto tratando de protegerme el rostro con una mano.

Mi piel sería capaz de soportar esas temperaturas mejor que la de cualquier humano. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, a prisa, sin dudas ni cavilaciones; todo debía de ser muy rápido. Tenía la mente nublada, actuaba instintivamente y no pensaba en nada más. Volver a verla…una vez más. Quería ser capaz de devolverle el anillo después de tantos años, quería ser capaz de volver a sentirme el que era, de volver a creer que era humano y….sobretodo quería que supiera que estaba allí; que Cooper Bolton seguía con vida antes y después de la Guerra Genética… que nunca quise dejar de verla. Que lo sentía.

Con todos esos pensamientos metidos en mi cabeza me agaché introduciéndome a rastras por la ventanilla, moviendo el brazo a ciegas por el interior deseando poder dar con la mano que había visto salir antes. Noté el calor, el fuego me quemaba, me ardía, pero no desistí. Me atreví a introducirme aún más y a levantar la vista al frente. De repente la ví.

Estaba prácticamente doblada sobre sí misma, colgando del techo a causa del cinturón de seguridad y con el cuerpo en una postura casi imposible. Su cara estaba negra, manchada, llena de lágrimas y algunos hilos de sangre, tenía la desesperación marcada y aquellos enormes ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par a pesar de la cantidad del humo que había dentro del coche. Al divisarme se puso a gritar, histérica, tratando de mecerse para alcanzar mi mano mientras con la otra jalaba del cinturón para descolgarse del techo. Tosía sin parar pero conseguí gritarle por encima del ruido de las llamas y los gritos de la gente de alrededor; le pedí que me diera la mano, que se agarrara a mi para poder arrastrarla fuera ya que me era imposible meterme más dentro del coche.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo, arrastrando su torso con la espalda pegada al techo en aquella extraña y dolorosa postura. Los brazos empezaron a quemarme con seriedad, los cristales restos de la ventana se me clavaron en el vientre al tratar de acercarme más a ella. No veía nada, tosía con seriedad y preocupación notando cómo poco a poco me faltaba el aire; entre bocanada y bocanada le gritaba y mis palabras se mezclaban con sus aullidos de terror y dolor.

Su mano rozó la mío y la agarré. Me atreví a alzar la mirada y por unos momentos me bañé en aquellos ojos color chocolate. Entonces lo vi; no era ella.

No, no era ella. No lo era…

Mis manos apretaron fuerte las suyas y traté de tirar. Estaba atorada pero el cinturón acabó cediendo; entre el sentimiento de pánico y dolor que estaba experimentando también noté algo de alivio. La sacaría de allí. Ruidos, gritos, sirenas, más gritos, pasos viniendo y algo me agarró de las piernas. Tiró de mi con la fuerza de una máquina; un tirón tan eficaz y violento que consiguió sacar mi medio cuerpo de dentro del vehículo. Pero también consiguió que mis manos soltasen las suyas… resbalaron, se separaron y pude ver su última mirada de terror; tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par aún con el rostro envuelto en sangre y ceniza, su boca abierta en un rictus de desesperación. Ella gritó y yo también.

Me sacaron del coche con una fuerza de arrastre poco común y me apartaron con brutalidad. Mis pulmones buscaron urgentemente el aire puro sin dejar de toser mientras me debatía para soltarme en una ira algo frenética por volver al interior del vehículo. Entonces me percate que los servicios de seguridad ya habían llegado; entre un grupo de bomberos me habían sacado y me retenían en el suelo, alejado del coche. No podía centrar la vista, todo eran borrones a mi alrededor, muchas sombras sin contornos fijos que se movían, su voz resonaba con eco y no podía entenderla muy bien, las sirenas me retumbaban en los oídos y sus luces parpadeaban en mis retinas, personas se colocaban delante de mi para hablarme y yo trataba de rehuirles para no perder de vista el coche en llamas.

No era ella.

Trataron de colocarme una máscara de oxígeno pero yo me seguí debatiendo a pesar de mi mal estado.

No, no lo era.

Todos gritaron, los bomberos se echaron atrás y el coche explotó con un ensordecedor estruendo. El ruido revotó por los edificios haciendo eco; la ciudad entera parecía estar riéndose de mi, burlándose de mi. El coche quedó convertido en una bola de llamas vivas, nerviosas, que soltaban una columna de humo negro que abarcaba toda la calle. Había fallado.

No era ella, me repetía. Pero podría haberla salvado; ya la tenía, sólo unos segundos más y era mía. Sólo unos segundos más…

Des de aquél momento han habido más ojos en mi mente por las noches; unos resplandecían de juventud y felicidad, me recordaban lo que fui y lo bonita que fue la vida que tuve. Los otros resplandecían en llamas, recordándome quién soy y la mierda de vida que tengo.


End file.
